


Afterglow

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [315]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: afterglow: noun: af-ter-gloh: the pleasant remembrance of a past experience, glory, etc.; the glow frequently seen in the sky after sunset; afterlight.





	Afterglow

He had to laugh, 'basking in the afterglow,' as he was. By now, he should be used to the look on his lover's peaceful face as they recovered from making love. From the very first time, it was always making love for them. As long as they had waited, John had thought their first time would have been awkward, but he had looked into Sherlock's eyes and seen every word he had never spoken aloud in his dazzling eyes, then nodded slightly and spent the next hour undressing him, until they were both trembling with their mutual need, and Sherlock had raised an eyebrow, telling him to get on with it...

"What?" Sherlock yawned as he opened his eyes to look at him.

"You."

"Me?"

"I just didn't expect you to - I don't know -"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Yes, you do. You're just embarrassed to say it."

John sighed. "You, from the very first, you knew what - you knew how to touch me, how I wanted -"

"I had spent years studying you." He rolled his eyes again. "No, not - just how you - how you walk, how you sit - stand - and I knew those places that I wanted to touch, the places you hid - like - here - umhmmm? And - there -" John shivered as Sherlock ran his calloused finger tips over his hip, over the deepest scar from childhood, and he realised he had spent his life protecting himself from ever being truly touched, only now allowing the one person who had ever loved him to know him completely.

He sighed as Sherlock kissed him lightly, then held him tightly in his arms, knowing, as he always did, somehow, what he needed.


End file.
